


Somber Birthday

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill watches the clock count down to midnight, to his and Tom's birthday. Only Tom isn't there to celebrate it with him like normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somber Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as TWC or not depending on your tastes though originally it is meant to be implied. This was written for the twins birthday last year but is in no way meant to bash Ria.

11:55pm  
That was the time according to the digital clock Bill was staring at upon waking. The luminous red numbers the only thing visible in the pitch black.  
With a sigh he rolled onto his back, eyes trained on the ceiling, pretending that he could make out the popcorn like texture of it. Right now it was still August 31st, right now he was still 21, and right now he was missing the warmth of his twin.  
Bill reached out to the empty spot next to him. His fingers trailing over cold sheets and covers instead of landing on a sleep warmed body. Reluctantly he pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest as he continued to stare at the blackness where his ceiling should be.  
He knew it was ridiculous to feel this kind of hurt. He knew it was ridiculous of him to feel the dull stinging ache that rested just under his breastbone. But that didn’t trump the fact that it was still there.  
The ache in question was ridiculous because it was brought on by his brother, his twin brother to be more exact, who had opted for the warm bed of his recent female companion rather than him. They didn’t discuss it before it had happened and Bill knew he wouldn’t be hearing an answer or explanation any time soon. It was an unspoken statement that Tom was growing up, that they were growing apart, as it should be.  
It was a statement that Bill shouldn’t need his big brother to sleep beside him after a bad dream or when it stormed. It was unsaid that Bill should grow up and grow apart, like normal brother did.  
Bill swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, willing it to go away. But the more the thought about it the more his throat constricted. The ache in his chest worsened from a dull ache, to a painful throb.  
Normal brothers.  
Everyone knew he and Tom were far from normal brothers. They were more than just brothers, they were twins. Two people derived from one soul, bound by a special bond that not many people were lucky enough to experience. Most people were not so lucky to know their soul mate, let alone have been born with them. Because that’s what they were, they were each other’s soul mate.  
Or that’s what they had told each other for all those years.  
Then what Bill had continued to say. Then what Bill had quietly kept to himself.  
Tom had always acknowledged their bond, what they were. Until now.  
Now Tom had Ria. Ria, the one Tom shared his secret smiles with. Ria, the one who Tom now comforted after a bad dream or during a storm. Ria, the one Tom could be normal with.  
Closing his eyes tightly he rolled back onto his side, his palm rubbing the center of his chest in efforts to soothe the pain his thoughts had brought in. It wasn’t working.  
Opening his eyes once more, the same luminous red numbers stared back at him.  
11:59pm  
The corners of his mouth twitched up for a brief moment before falling back down into a frown. His fingers reached out to the nightstand, curling around the tiny locket that he only took off to sleep and shower. His thumb smoothed over it absently as he brought his hand to rest next to his chest, eyes staring at the clock, vaguely wondering if time really did go by slower when you stared at a clock like their mother had told them when they were much younger.  
12:00am  
His fingers tightened around the locket that held the small, tattered, outdated, picture of his twin and closed his eyes tightly against the sudden burning.  
“Happy birthday Tom…” He said quietly into the darkened room. Not knowing that on the other side of the house, Tom was saying happy birthday just as quietly to the glowing green numbers of his digital clock. The bracelet Bill had given him captured tightly in his hand, wishing with everything in him that the woman laying at his back was the brother he’d begun to push away.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been sitting around on my flash drive for over a year. I'm just now around to uploading it here. Hope it was an enjoyable read.


End file.
